Recommended Characters/Episode 22-23
Invisible Coiny Invisible Coiny has entered the TLC somehow when it has broken. He slapped Metal Firey because he said it's great for him to be where he was supposed to be. (NOTE: It is the same Coiny just mentioned). Crowd #One Recommended Character Per Recommender Sign #Evil Flower #Choo Choo Train #Banana #Peanut Butter Jelly Time Banana #Plasma #Hockey Puck #Acid Drop #Tennis Racket #Zombie Bubble #Zombie Pen #Zombie Blocky #Button #Yoyle Grapes #Giant Purple Beads Of Death #Sun Firey #Blue Needle #Gold Fish #Mike #Lollipop #Evil Monkey #Red Firey #Moon #Pencil Ditz #Giant Cookie #Finn #Lego Person #Soccer Ball #Voters #Green Yoshi #Jacknjellify #Ariana Grande #Spearmint #Michelle Obama #Watery #Good Flower #Pink Spongy #Soldier Coiny #Robot Spongy #Bubble #Mordacai #Blue Eraser #Fishy #Star #Country Battle #Tampa Bay Lightning Team #Youtube Logo #Big Giant Hole #Meteor shower #Yo Grandma #Thomas #Cheese Cake #No Cake Sign #Bright, Radiant, Plasma Needle #Prinly #Pencil Sharpener #Flip Camera #Total Drama Lego Complete Cast #Spikey Mervert #Silver #Boulder #EELEKTR0SS #Oreo #Seasonal Leafy #Apple #Umbrella #Hal the Cat #Ace of Spades #Highlighter #Beddy #Toilet Paper #Evil Bubble #Playstation3 #Happy Gilmore #Fuzzy #Green Cloud #Pocket Mirror #Trent #Fat Pin #Orange Bubble #Mrs.Piggy #Chandelier #Chandelure #Neon Light #Male Leafy #Tord, Anakin, Emo and Jett #Yoylecake #Katy Perry #Ufus630 #Bubble Rocky #Popsicle #Firey and Match Kissing #Joe from Blue's Clues #Blackberry #Yogurt #Milk #Large Spiky Blue Firey #Boots the Monkey #Fire Monster Episode 22 Characters not seen in Episode 22 Jacknjellify stated that "characters that have not been shown will appear in Episode 23." The sign over them reads Episode 21 Recommended Characters, but they are found in the comments on Episode 21. #Rainbow #Hungary #Slime Ball #Kingda Ka #Phoney #Dragon Man #Headphones #Evil Tennis Ball #Headphones #Black Pencil #Tarey #Yoylecake #Giant Cyan Spongy #Hearing Aids #High Heeled Shoe #Samosa #Large Pink Pin #Earthquake #Birthday Cake #Night Sky #Red Cheez-It #1,000,000 Check sic #Eyeball #Fish Bowl #Peanut Butter Jelly Time Banana #Click #Chalk #Chocolate Woody #Fire Ring #Round Purple Pillow #Booger #Red Hot Chili Pepper #Giant Purple Cake #Floor #Magic Hat #Glue #Dollar #Key #Rocky's Vomit #Dead Flower #Cookie #Popsicle #Bowling Ball #Candle #Ruler #Glassy #Chocolate Bar #Radio #Muffin #Lilly #Acorn #Ticket #Domino #Jingle #Tissue Box #Birthday Cake #Hurricane #Cotton #Bronze Ice Cube #Lampy #Marry-Gold #Flatscreen TV #Evil Shadow Episode 23 Recommended Characters There were found in the comments of Episode 22, so they were called Episode 22 Recommended Characters. #Waffle #Cherry #Match And Firey As A Couple #Leafy And Firey As A Couple #iPod #iPhone #Red Pen #Jacknjellify Logo #David 2 #Lollipop #Coke Bottle #MariosonicBFDI Speaker #Brave Woody #Lemon Lime #Apple #Creepy Stick Man #Stickman #Indian Leafy #Printer #Blue Firey #Golf Ball's Sister #Pine Leafy #Weed #Printer #Evil Happy Face #Flower's Brother #Sloppy #Soccer Ball #Cat Dog Waffle Cloud #Acoustic Guitar #Owely #Outlaw David #Giant Tennis Ball #White Waffles #Bubble Troll Face #WWE Championship Belt #Globe #Spoon #Cyan Golf Club #Evil Spongy #Snowball Jr. #Scribbles #Flirey #Bracelety #One Billion Dollar Case #Needle and Coiny in Love #Microscopic Green Firey #Jack-o-Lantern #Exploding Pumpkin #Rainbow Rocky #Sungy #Acid Tennis Ball #Dead Leafy #Kitty-Cat #Commercial #Evil Speaker Box #Teardrop Announcer #Card #Multiplicator #Green Diamond #Green Snowball #Evil YouTube Like/Dislike Button #Leafy's Sister #Spongy Speaker Box Thingy #Blue Leafy With Yellow Stripe Gallery 1,000,000 Check..png|1,000,000 Check, recommended by fyfy231 Booger.png|Booger, recommended by Awen34(?) Chocolate Woody.png|Chocolate Woody, recommended by TDImaster12 Click.png|Click, recommended by Karan3840 Eyeball.png|Eyeball, recommended by ZonkUsPetunia(?) Fire Ring.png|Fire Ring, recommended by Puler Kaila(?) Fish Bowl.png|Fish Bowl, recommended by beyblademaster210 Giant Purple Cake.png|Giant Purple Cake, recommended by enegeticmilo Glue.png|Glue, recommended by str0wberrie Peanut Butter Jelly Time Banana.png|Peanut Butter Jelly Time Banana, recommended by xbuckmulletx(?) Red Hot Chilli Pepper.png|Red Hot Chili Pepper, recommended by koldmayl Cyan Golf Club.png Evil Shadow.png Red Cheez-It.png Category:Recommended Characters